Naruto DxD : Angel Of Death
by The MARVELL Studios Fanfict
Summary: Naruto diberi sebuah kesempatan untuk hidup kembali oleh shinigami, namun bukan sebagai manusia, tetapi menjadi " Angel Of Death " di dunia baru dan teman baru. Bagaimana kisahnya?


**Title : Naruto DxD : Angel of Death**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x harem**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD hanya punya masing-masing pengarang, bukan punya saya**

** Summary : Naruto diberi sebuah kesempatan untuk hidup kembali oleh shinigami, namun bukan sebagai manusia, tetapi menjadi " Angel of Death" di dunia baru dan teman baru. Bagaimana kisahnya? **

**Warning : Abal,Gaje,OC, OOC,lemon,lime,rape, typo, ide pasaran,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Semuanya**

Disebuah tempat, yang sama sekali tidak ada cahaya, alias gelap terlihat seorang pemuda yang tertidur atau mati(?). perlahan pemuda itu mulai bangun dan duduk.

"Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?", ucap pemuda itu, Sambil matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri dengan tatapan bingung, Namun tiba-tiba tepat didepan pemuda itu, muncul cahaya yang seketika menerangi tempat itu . secara refleks pemuda itu menutup matanya karena tidak tahan dengan cahaya aneh tersebut.

Sebuah sosok besar transparan, berambut abu-abu yang melayang atau dikenal sebagai sosok "**SHINIGAMI" **, yang lantas membuat pemuda pirang itu kaget sekaligus sedikit takut. Perlahan sosok itu mulai melayang mendekati Naruto. Melihat sosok itu mendekat,secara perlahan pemuda itu beringsut dari tempat dia duduk, sadar kalau si pemuda ketakutan membuat sosok itu berhenti melayang dan berujar, " bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau kau tidak perlu takut! ". mendengar ucapan itu perlahan Naruto mulai berdiri. "dimana aku? Dan apa yang terjadi padaku?".

"kau sekarang berada di dunia ku,dunia kematian! Dan tampaknya kau sudah tahu siapa aku bukan?".

"ya,kau adalah **SHINIGAMI**! dan berarti aku telah mati bukan? Dan kau mendatangi ku, untuk membawa ku keneraka bukan?"

"ya,kau memang telah mati,dan aku mendatangi mu bukan untuk itu tetapi aku ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran kepadamu!"

"penawaran apa itu?, ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, selama kau hidup kau telah melakukan banyak kebaikan, maka dari itu aku memberi sebuah kesempatan kepadamu untuk hidup kembali, namun kau akan kuberi sebuah tugas untuk menciptakan kedamaian di kehidupan mu nanti!" ucap SHINIGAMI.

"hidup kembali? Tentu aku menerimanya, tetapi seperti apa dunia baru itu?"

Sebuah seringai tampak menghiasi bibir sang Shinigami, "dunia itu berbeda dengan dunia mu dulu, Naruto! Di dunia itu terdapat bermacam franksi, dan salah satunya ada tiga buah franksi yang sedang bersiteru! franksi malaikat yang dipimpin oleh tuhan, franksi malaikat jatuh dipimpin Gubenurnya, dan terakhir adalah franksi IBLIS yang dipimpin empat maou iblis. Disana, memang sudah tidak ada perang, namun sering terjadi beberapa pemberontakan berskala kecil. Maka dari itu aku menugaskan mu untuk mendamaikan tiap franksi, dan menciptakan ketenangan di dunia tersebut!"

" kalau begitu aku menerimanya! Dan aku akan menciptakan perdamain di dunia itu!", ucap Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"ya,aku mengharapkan itu, dan disitu kau bukan lah sebagai manusia, tetapi aku akan mengirim mu kesana sebagai Malaikat kematian atau bisa di bilang dengan **Angel Of Death, **yang akan ditakuti oleh semua franksi yang ada didunia itu, dan juga aku akan memberikan mu sebuah pedang samurai yang bernama,** Eternal Darkness**, yang apa bila mengenai lawan walaupun itu hanya tergores, maka pedang itu akan menghisap roh lawan dan mengurungnya di dimensi kegelapan yang abadi atau bisa dibilang kematian! Maka dari itu bersiaplah Naruto!" ucap shinigami dengan penuh wibawa.

"yosh! Aku akan bersiap!", ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat, sambil mulai berdiri tegak.

"baiklah! Pejamkan matamu, Naruto!", perintah shinigami.

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya, dan tampak shinigami merentangkan tangannya sambil merapal mantra aneh dan tidak bisa ditulis dengan kata-kata(?). "**Whursss,," , **tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya berwarna hitam keluar dari tubuh shinigami. Dan cahaya hitam itu dengan cepat mengitari seluruh tubuh Naruto, secara perlahan mulai meresap kedalam tubuhnya hingga semua cahaya tersebut habis.

"kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang Naruto!" , ucap Shinigami sambil tangannya tampak menggenggam sebuah Katana Hitam lengkap dengan sarungnya yang berukiran unik.

Perlahan Naruto mulai membuka mata, tampak hal pertama yang dirasakan Naruto adalah kekuatannya terasa meningkat drastis, ditambah tubuh proposal dan penampilannya tampak seperti seorang samurai(disini penampilan naruto kayak Ichigo 'Bleach' dengan tambahan topeng Vizard).

"nah Naruto ini, ambillah katana ini", ucap shinigami sambil menyodorkannya

"dengan senang hati aku akan mengambilnya", ucap naruto bersemangat.

"tugas ku telah selesai,nah bersiaplah, sekarang aku akan mengirim mu ke dunia baru itu," ucap shinigami sambil kembali merentangkan tangannya.

"ya,dan terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan kepada ku, shinigami-sama!", ucap Naruto sambil bersiap.

"hn",

Dengan cepat tubuh Naruto kembali diselimuti cahaya berwarna hitam, dan dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto menghilang.

"aku percayakan semuanya pada mu Naruto!",ucap shinigami dan dengan itu perlahan tubuhnya mulai berpendar dan menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam.

Tampak di sebuah sekolah yang dilindungi pengaman, terjadi sebuah pertarungan yang menegangkan.

Kiba dan Xenovia dan para budak iblis Rias tampak kelelahan,menghadapi serangan dari salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang bernama kokabiel. Melihat hal itu membuat kokabiel semakin genjar melakukan serangan hingga salah satu serangannya mengenai sasaran, "**Blarrr!",, **

"Koneko-chan!" teriak isse dengan cemas. Melihat salah satu budaknya terkena sasaran,Rias lansung berlari menujunya tanpa melihat keadaan. Kokabiel yang melihat kesempatan lansung menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya yang lansung dilemparnya menuju Rias, "bouchou,awas!", teriak isse tidak kalah cemas. Rias yang menyadarinya hanya bisa diam mematung sambil menatap tombak cahaya itu dengan tatapan horror, hingga jaraknya hanya tinggal satu meter, tiba-tiba, "**Traaangg!",** sebuah kilatan cahaya hitam menangkis serangan itu hingga membuat tombak itu hancur berkeping-keping. Semua yang berada disitu dilanda rasa syok. Siapakah itu?

**TBC**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya,minna-san!**


End file.
